


Old and New

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-05
Updated: 2007-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You are the only person that can make my heart beat faster and slower at the same time.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old and New

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Sevfan
> 
> A/N: Written in honor of Draco Malfoy's 27th birthday today, and it also fits this week's Slythindor100 challenge. 
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Old and New

~

Draco stared at the fire pensively. It was to be his birthday tomorrow and here he was, alone. Again. It wasn’t right. His whole life hadn’t been right. If only... He shut that thought down before it could start. There was nothing to do about it now, and that was that.

There had been a time when he would never have tolerated being alone on his birthday. He would have gone out to an expensive meal with his friends and spent the night drunk and possibly getting lucky in some bloke’s bed. But he’d simply grown too old for that. 

At twenty-seven his father had been married and contemplating having him. Draco was definitely moving slowly. 

“Of course, look where it got him,” he said aloud. _A drooling shell of a man in Azkaban. I somehow managed to avoid following in those footsteps, but what does that leave for me now?_

“Bilby gets master Draco tea?” his house-elf squeaked. 

Draco smiled. At least someone cared about him, even it was a creature that was probably ten times as old as he was. “No, thank you, Bilby,” he replied. “I don’t need anything.”

“Master Draco sad. Bilby do something to make happy.”

Draco closed his eyes, shaking his head as he spoke. “Unless you can take me back in time so that I could have made friends with Harry Potter, there’s nothing you can do.” He missed the speculative look on the elf’s face. 

“That makes Master happy?” he squeaked. 

Shrugging, Draco got out of the chair. “I dunno, Bilby. It would have made my life a lot better if I could have been friends with him, though. He seems to keep friends forever.”

Bilby nodded. “All right, master.”

Draco smiled. “Goodnight, Bilby,” he said. 

Reaching a diminutive hand towards him, Bilby said, “Safe trip, Master.”

Before he could ask what that meant, bright swirling lights enveloped him, emanating from where Bilby touched him, and Draco screamed as he was pulled into a vortex.

~

Draco blinked. One moment he was hurtling through space, and the next he was... standing in Madam Malkin’s? He looked around. Yes, it was definitely Madam Malkin’s, he would recognize this dressing room anywhere. What the hell had just happened?

“Bilby?” he called. 

An attendant bustled in. “Ah... Young Mister Malfoy, please come with me, we need to complete your fitting.”

Draco opened his mouth to ask what was going on, but the attendant had already left. Sighing, he began to follow her out, pausing in shock when he spotted his reflection in the mirror. Pale, pointy features looked back. He looked... eleven!

“Mister Malfoy, come along!”

Draco started, then, with one last puzzled glance at his reflection, he hurried out to see what was happening. 

“Stand here,” the harried assistant said, pointing towards a platform. “I’ll get you done in a moment.”

As he climbed up, the door opened and Draco gasped. It was Potter, but an eleven-year-old Potter. Ill-fitting clothes that were far too large on his tiny frame, eyes huge behind the awful glasses... yes, it was him.

Harry cast a suspicious look his way, and Draco smiled encouragingly. “Hullo,” he said. 

Harry blinked, a shy smile forming on his face. “Hello.”

Glancing out the window, Draco spotted Hagrid and he knew immediately what he had to do. “Are you for Hogwarts?” he asked. At Harry’s nod he continued,” Oh, are you with Hagrid?” 

Harry nodded cautiously. “Yes, he’s helping me get my school things.”

Draco smiled. “I’ve heard of him,” he said. “He’s the groundskeeper. Lives in a rather cool hut on the school grounds, although it does do to be careful around him; he likes wild creatures, and since he can handle them easily he doesn’t realize that the rest of us may have a problem with say... carrying a dragon by hand.”

Harry giggled. “A dragon?” he asked, eyes widening. 

Draco chuckled. “Yeah, but I guess the Headmaster trusts him. He must to let him bring you shopping.”

Harry grinned. “Yeah, he seems a good’un. I’m Harry,” he said, sticking out his hand.

“I’m Draco.” Draco shook Harry’s hand firmly. “So...” _I have to do this carefully_ , “What House do you think you’ll end up in?”

“House?”

Patiently, Draco explained about the Houses, making sure that Harry got a good impression of Slytherin. “My parents were both there,” he said. “How about yours?”

Harry looked away. “I dunno,” he said. “They died.”

“Sorry,” Draco said sincerely. “Well, if you have any questions do ask, anyone will be happy to help you, especially since this all seems new to you.”

Harry nodded shyly again. “Yeah, it is rather. Thanks, Draco.”

As Harry left, Draco wondered if he would have to live the next sixteen years again or had that done enough?

He was ushered off the platform and back towards the dressing area. Rounding the corner, he ran into a small figure. “What... Bilby?!”

“Come back now, Master Draco.”

Draco nodded, and taking the elf’s hand, swirled away into the future.

~

A thump woke Draco and with a start he realized he was back in his own bed. Had it all been just a really vivid dream? 

“Damn,” he muttered, disappointed. 

“Not the ideal reaction I hope for when you wake up next to me,” an amused male voice said. 

Draco sat straight up, rubbing bleary eyes. “Wha... Harry?”

Harry Potter, clearly naked, was grinning cheekily up at him. “Who else would it be?” he asked. “You have any other boyfriends hanging about?”

Draco shook his head. As he stared, memories rushed at him. He could still remember how it used to be before his foray into the past had changed their lives, but he also now knew how his simple actions in Madam Malkin’s had changed Harry’s view of him and of the wizarding world, and how it had resulted in a new life for both of them. 

He remembered Harry being Sorted into Slytherin, how Draco had defended him, how Harry had become a bridge between Slytherin and Gryffindor, how he, Draco, had even persuaded many to turn from the Dark Lord... Rapidly, the memories of that old, disappointing, life faded.

“Good.” 

Before he could process the fact the Harry was calling himself Draco’s _boyfriend_ , Harry pounced, driving Draco back into the bed. Settling himself comfortably, Harry began to frot against him, scattering tiny kisses against his jaw line. “Do you... know what... today is?” he murmured in between pecks. 

Draco smiled. “My birthday?”

Harry nipped his ear. “Yes, yes, you’ve reminded me enough, prat. You have gifts coming. What else is today, though?”

Draco shrugged. He wasn’t sure how Harry expected him to think while he was squirming so enticingly next to him, rocking their cocks together. “Um... Tuesday?” he said, moaning as Harry’s agile fingers began tracing up his thigh. 

“Mmm, yes,” Harry said, rewarding him with a tweak of his nipple that made Draco arch upwards. “But that’s not all.”

Draco groaned. “Just tell me or fuck me already,” he gasped, spreading his legs. 

Harry snickered. “Today is our fifth anniversary as a couple,” he said. “I can’t believe you’ve forgotten.” Sitting back, Harry stared into Draco’s eyes, suddenly serious. “You know, you are the only person that can make my heart beat faster and slower at the same time.”

Draco gulped. “Harry, gods, I...”

Harry smiled and bending over, brushed a tender kiss on his lips. “It’s okay. You’ve said sappy stuff to me often enough. It’s my turn.”

“I have? It is?” Draco couldn’t seem to pull those memories to the fore. Then, seeing the look on Harry’s face, he grinned. “You prat!”

Harry giggled. “Hey, had you going there,” he teased.

Draco shifted, making Harry moan. “I think I have a bit of a faulty memory at the moment,” he whispered. “Help me relive those five years?”

Harry smiled down at him. “Gladly,” he whispered. 

Draco gave himself over to the sensations to making love with Harry. At some point he would have to sort through all that had changed in the sixteen years of his new life, but for now, he was content that his life was how he’d always dreamed it could be.

~


End file.
